


Cuddle Weather

by artemisia_HQ



Series: Day/Night (A Married Kagehina Anthology) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy fucking basically, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: As much as Tobio enjoys the days where they’re up and running even before the first rays of the sun peeks from the horizon, these kinds of lazy mornings are one of his favorites; the kind that doesn’t make him feel too guilty for sleeping in and ditching whatever morning training they have scheduled for today. These are the mornings that he submits himself to just decompress andfeel: the soft, silken luxury of their bed, the billowing cold from the unyielding rain easily thawed by the warm body molded to Tobio’s own, sharing body heat and much, much more. It’s a touch ofbliss, of contentment—warm, together, and cozy—a lingering remnant from the night before.Kageyama thinks there's no better start to a cold, rainy day than making love to warm each other up.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Day/Night (A Married Kagehina Anthology) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686598
Comments: 30
Kudos: 536





	Cuddle Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I legit fucked up with this one. This was supposed to be just a short drabble yadda yadda yadda you get the gist xD Self-control is a word I don't know the meaning of lmao
> 
> Anyway, here's me feeding my post-timeskip hinakage cravings some more ^^

The gentle pitter-patter of the rain drumming against the windows greets Tobio into the gray, cold morning. It’s a Saturday, he vaguely gathers amidst the fog of sleep still clouding his brain. They planned to do an early morning jog, but that seems to be impossible now. The calming thrums and hums of the rain hush his limbs to remain sedentary, brain even more so, not wanting to part from the warm cocoon of the bed, and from the solid body pressing against him.

He wiggles closer just as the arm draped across his waist pulls him in.

“Morning,” Hinata whispers in Tobio’s hair, fingers absentmindedly drawing light circles on his abdomen. Tobio hums.

“Morning,” he greets back, then he shuffles to turn around and he nuzzles his face on his husband’s bare chest.

Hinata does some maneuvering of his own and wraps his arms around Tobio, exhaling a quiet sigh as he draws him closer, burying his face on Tobio’s hair. Tobio can hear the rhythmic thudding of the heart beneath the chest he’s cushioned in, a lullaby that mingles with the rain, sending him slowly back to slumber.

As much as Tobio enjoys the days where they’re up and running even before the first rays of the sun peeks from the horizon, these kinds of lazy mornings are one of his favorites; the kind that doesn’t make him feel too guilty for sleeping in and ditching whatever morning training they have scheduled for the day. These are the mornings that he submits himself to just decompress and _feel_ : the soft, silken luxury of their bed and the cold from the unyielding rain easily thawed by the warm body molded to Tobio’s own, sharing heat and much, much more. It’s a touch of _bliss_ , of contentment—warm, together, and cozy—a lingering remnant from the night before.

It’s this kind of morning that Tobio gets to relive it in idleness, as opposed to pushing them in the back of his mind to make way for the duties of the day. He indulges himself with it now—how every sensation is still fresh in his mind and body, the satisfying aches still unabating, tender spots all over him as evidence.

How the want wasn’t lost through the night, and still persists in the morning after, still so very greedy and unsatiated.

“Tobio?” Hinata murmurs in a low rasp, hand skimming up and down Tobio’s spine.

“Hmm?”

“You’re hard.”

Tobio snuggles closer, purposely pressing his straining shorts on Hinata’s middle. “Yeah…”

He hears Hinata chuckle softly. “Me, too. You want…?” he begins but Tobio drives his hips forward again, rubbing on the hard stomach.

“Shou…”

Another amused chuckle. “Okay, okay.” The hand on Tobio’s shoulder blades glides down to smooth on the small of his back, the heat from his palms stoking the burning want in Tobio even more.

He starts grinding on his husband’s torso, then, getting needy and desperate, he admits, but it’s these rare moments he allows himself to be. Hinata is well aware of that fact, and he presses his palm harder, guiding Tobio, then with some shifting and a little repositioning, their hips are flushed against the other, the friction from their morning erections drawing out a low moan from under their breaths.

Tobio buries his cheeks on Hinata’s messy curls, taking a deep inhale to fill himself of his scent, eyes drooping to a close. Their hips move forward and back in tandem, arms and legs all tangled over the other. It’s kind of hard in this position, but Tobio can’t bring himself to care much; he just craves the closeness, the heat, the building, searing want that burns beneath his skin.

Hinata runs his lips on Tobio’s neck, pressing languid open-mouth kisses on the curve of Tobio’s neck and shoulders, tracing over the marks he left the night before. He then showers attention on Tobio’s collarbone, nibbling softly.

“Tobio…” Hinata murmurs, kissing Tobio all over the expanse of his chest, just as his fingers start fidgeting on the waistband of Tobio’s loose sleep shorts. “Tobio…”

“Hmm,” he responds, eyes still closed. Hinata slides his fingers inside Tobio’s shorts, ghosting over the top of his butt. Tobio shivers at the spine-tingling rush that runs through him. His own hand slowly drags up to rest on Hinata’s hips, then over his thick thighs, dipping lower to slink his fingers under his shorts, grazing Hinata’s dick. Hinata hisses.

“We should…” Tobio trails but he doesn’t need to elaborate further as they move in wordless agreement, temporarily stopping their movements (regrettably) to rid themselves of their only clothing. Hinata helps Tobio shimmy off his shorts as Tobio tugs down his husband’s, but it barely comes off him, leaving it dangling on one of his knees when they scramble to snuggle close again, may it be due to impatience or to relieve themselves from the biting cold of the rain.

Which is easily smelted by the pulsing heat of their cocks pressing together, both hard and already drenched in precum.

“Ahh...” Hinata exhales in a liquidy sigh. He pulls on the blanket bunched up around their knees to cover them, keeping the warmth from escaping. Tobio huddles closer and gathers Hinata in his chest, while Hinata throws his thighs over Tobio’s hips. Their dripping cocks are trapped between their stomachs and Hinata starts to grind them together, this undulating wave of his hips, a slow, hypnotizing rhythm that lulls them on the verge between pleasure high and settling calm.

They indulge in this relaxing, sensual pace, content to just let this happen for a while. Tobio burrows his head on the crook of Hinata’s neck, kissing the soft skin under him, occasionally nipping and licking. Hinata’s smell is so calming, taste so intoxicating, and Tobio’s eyelids flutter close again, ebbing into a sleepy haze.

He snaps them open with a gasp when a finger hovers over his hole, lightly stroking around it. Teasing.

“Hey,” Hinata whispers by his ear, and his voice is so unusually deep and raspy, a tone he only uses when he’s asking for something, and ten times out of ten, it’s to ask permission for the same thing. “Can I?”

The calloused finger on Tobio’s entrance prods, drawing circles over and over the furled skin, and Tobio arches towards it, needing more of the sweet friction, needing much, _much_ more, and his cock twitches and drips in desperate need.

“Shou...” he says breathlessly, and that’s the only affirmation his husband needs.

Hinata withdraws his hand from Tobio’s ass, and gently unlatches Tobio from his spit-glazed neck. His fingers brush the strands of hair plastered on Tobio’s forehead to kiss him there, then on his nose, and finally on his lips.

“Turn around,” Hinata says in warm breath when they part, and it’s not so much as a preamble because he’s already attempting to roll Tobio, and Tobio willingly follows, settling comfortably back to their initial position.

Hinata’s body curves and lines around Tobio, his head leaning on Tobio’s back. He huddles closer, thighs flushed against Tobio’s hips, and when his wet, turgid cock slides over the cleft of Tobio’s ass, Tobio drawls out a low, rumbling noise, muffled by the sheet when he hides half of his face on it.

An arm splays over Tobio’s chest, pulling him tight while Hinata ruts behind him, dragging his intensely hot shaft up and down Tobio’s ass, the slick from their combined precums making the gliding movements of his dick through Tobio's cheeks slippery smooth and so mind-numbingly _good_ that fireworks instantaneously go off under his skin, and the cold breeze of the increasing rain fizzles in the heat of want and lust encasing them.

Tobio’s breathing comes in short and shallow, almost panting, as Hinata rolls his hips more urgently, hand running up and down Tobio’s chest, and Tobio juts his own ass back to meet every sensorial roll of his husband’s hips, demanding more, wanting _more_.

And Hinata seems to get the message—as he always does—and his fingers resting on Tobio’s throat trails up to press on his lips, and Tobio readily opens his mouth, granting access. Hinata draws two fingers in, and Tobio sucks on them, rolling his tongue around the knuckles, gathering spit around his mouth to lave and coat the digits, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Hinata grinds behind him in an increasing pace, but still has that lush temper to it, amplifying every touch, every sound, every feeling to an electrifying degree, rendering them both more desperate and wanting. Tobio’s dick is spitting an obscene, embarrassing amount of precum, dribbling and pooling on their bedsheets.

When Hinata bucks his hip sharply, his wet tip catches hard on Tobio’s entrance, and they both jolt at the sudden, yet rapturous contact, and Tobio moans around the fingers rolling around his mouth, coming unexpectedly and untouched on the sheets. A full-body shudder runs through him—once, twice—and Hinata pulls him closer, tethering him.

“Tobio…” Hinata breathes on Tobio’s back, warm and humid on the thin sheet of sweat gathering on Tobio’s skin. Tobio can feel the smile curving his husband’s lips even through the euphoric daze he’s reeling in.

When Tobio resurfaces, his slackened hold on Hinata’s waist grabs with renewed strength, urging him when Hinata momentarily stops his grinding, because Tobio is _still_ wanting, _still_ so achingly _hard_ even after his orgasm. He makes an impatient noise at the fingers still in his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ —Tobio—you're so...“ Hinata growls on Tobio’s skin, the vibrations threading shivering tremors up and down Tobio’s spine. Hinata rarely curses, but he does when he’s overrun by too much emotion, or if he’s incredibly horny, both instances sound so disarmingly sexy to Tobio (not that he’ll ever admit that out loud).

Hinata pulls his fingers out of Tobio’s mouth with a ‘ _pop!_ ,’ trailing sticky saliva down his jaw and chest. He halts his rutting and eases himself off of Tobio, just enough for his slobbery hand over to grip Tobio’s cheeks apart, exposing his hole. Tobio hisses, then he gasps soundlessly, jaw dropping open, as Hinata circles one wet finger around his entrance before easing inside, agonizingly slow.

“You’re still a little loose from last night,” Hinata murmurs, almost in wonder, and before Tobio can snap back a reply, he begins to work the slick digit in and out of Tobio, caressing his insides softly, while his mouth smatter kisses all across Tobio’s shoulders and nape, and the only sort of sound that comes out of Tobio are the hiccups and grunts muffled on the pillow below him.

He relaxes and induces himself to be pliant, be vulnerable to the only person he allows himself to be. Hinata must feel it, too, because in no time at all, he pushes another finger inside, and Tobio bites on the bed sheet to stifle the keening moan that ripped out of his throat at the burning yet amazingly glorious stretch, his dick spurting a fresh trickle of precum.

Hinata pushes his fingers more firmly, prodding at Tobio’s weak point with terrifying accuracy, and Tobio arches his back with a choked gasp, ass pushing down to meet the drag of his husband’s fingers in him. He feels so _filthy_ at that moment, fucking himself with his own spit, but he’s just so lost in this lethargic daze of pleasure to even give the tiniest shit, and he grips his base tightly, keeping himself from coming prematurely again.

“Shouyou—Shouyou— _more_ —” he mewls, abandoning all control to keep his noises down, dignity shattered and buried by the overwhelming want and desperation winding warm and tight around him.

“Yeah...yeah...I got you,” Hinata answers in a whisper, and with a soft kiss by the spot on Tobio’s ear, he gently pulls his fingers out.

There’s some scrambling and rustling on the sheets as Hinata fumbles around, and Tobio sinks in the cottony bed, eyes drifting close again, then the tell-tale sound of the lube snapping open wakes him out of the trance. He cranes his head back to look over his shoulders and is welcomed with the sight of Hinata reclined on his side and slicking his cock with a liberal amount of lube, and when he sees Tobio looking, he grins and leans forward to kiss him.

Lips still entwined, Hinata rolls Tobio to turn to his side again, and he presses one last peck before shifting back behind Tobio, lifting Tobio’s head to pillow it on his shoulders. A strong hand grabs hold of Tobio’s thigh and sweeps it up, Hinata’s own legs taking its place and adjusting their position better. His dick slaps wetly on Tobio’s butt cheeks, and Tobio bites his lips in anticipation, and he bites harder to keep himself from whimpering when Hinata pushes two sopping fingers inside him without warning.

“Sorry...need to make sure you’re slick enough,” Hinata murmurs in apology over his nape. He withdraws his fingers, tracing soothing massages over Tobio’s hip bones with his thumb, calming him, as he pushes his cock slowly and steadily inside him.

A century might have passed until Hinata bottoms out, buried to the hilt, and Tobio exhales out the shaky breath snagged in his throat. He can feel the way his body yield on the satisfying intrusion, enthralled at how warm and thick his husband’s cock presses so deeply inside him.

When Hinata starts to move, slipping in and out of him so effortlessly, Tobio unravels, pieces floating in this dreamy haze, and he pushes firmly back, releasing the fist curled over himself to grab a handful of his husband’s thigh, coaxing him for more.

There’s nothing hurried about their movements, though. It’s lazy and relaxed, tranquilizing, as if they have all the time in the world to spare, and Tobio supposes they have if they want it to be. It’s so far off from their strenuous pace last night—or on every other night—hard and fast and loud, the way they prefer their intimacies. But this kind of quiet and calm cadence isn’t half bad, either, sort of an interim from all the intensity.

A warm hand splays out in Tobio’s chest, tugging him close, the measured, easy thrusts of Hinata's hips gradually picking up pace. His fingers brush on Tobio’s hardened nipples, rolling them by turns under his calloused thumb, and then his other hand cruises down to curl around Tobio’s dripping, neglected cock, stroking it in tandem with the drag of the rigid shaft moving leisurely inside Tobio, and every sinew in Tobio’s body melts in a puddle as his senses saturate.

His hand fumbles blindly, clasping the hand roaming his chest, and their fingers interlaced easily, gripping tightly. Tobio brings their joined hands to nuzzle it to his face, kissing Hinata’s knuckles, the band on his ring finger, over and over, and it’s as if they’re trapped in a gauzy spell, this tiny bubble of want and need and love, all for themselves to enjoy, forgetting everything except each other.

“Tobio,” Hinata groans behind him and Tobio can only hum back a response, which turns into a wordless, strangled gasp when Hinata abandons jerking him off to clutch under Tobio’s knees to hike his thigh even further up his chest, and bucks his hips sharply, hitting dead at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Then he’s fucking into Tobio in earnest, hips slapping against him in a maddening urgency, all calm and serenity thrown aside to give way to this frenetic pace.

“Fuck— _Tobio_ —you’re _so_ good— _always_ so good—” Hinata groans, and it vibrates and rumbles across Tobio’s back, running through his skin in a wave of goosebumps, but every other sense disintegrates when Hinata drives into him harder, _faster_ , folding Tobio's leg up even more as his throbbing cock lances in and out of Tobio like it’s striking his entire body from head to toe with the way it grinds in him, until all that Tobio can feel is every delectable inch of his husband stirring his insides.

“Shouyou— _hghh_ —Shou— _uhh!_ ” he bleats, his husband’s name the only word his mind and tongue are able to formulate, body writhing and rocking along with the bed.

He tilts his head back to gaze at fiery golden eyes through his lidded lashes, and disentangles their clasped fingers to pulls his husband close by his chin to kiss him, and as their tongues entwine with growing ferocity, so did their lower halves, pace escalating to a fever pitch, and Tobio feeds moan after needy moan into his husband's warm mouth.

They pull back with a shared gasp, and Tobio sags, pressing his face on the muscled arm by his head. His mouth is parted in a soundless cry, raptly pushing his ass back as Hinata rams his dick in him relentlessly, thrusts getting erratic and sloppy. He’s getting—

“C-Close—I’m...close— _T-Tobio_ —I’m—oh _fuck_ —” Hinata babbles in increasing pitch, and with a piercing stab right at Tobio’s prostate, he spills deep inside, filling Tobio warm and thick. His hips stutter unevenly against Tobio, and Tobio clenches hard, milking him further, and when his husband's cock pulses hotly and spurts again, Tobio joins him on the nosedive to the edge, grounding his ass back as he shoots all over his own stomach and chest, until he’s coated in thick, white ropes, inside and out.

His vision fades in and out of daylight, heavenly pleasure percolating and seeping in his mind and body. Hinata is embracing him so fiercely, both arms wrapping around Tobio, and his own tremulous hands rest over them, clasping desperately. Their bodies quiver uncontrollably in unison, shockwaves of ecstasy rippling in the hazy space surrounding them, heavy, staccato breaths filling the silence along with the rain still incessantly tapping on their windows.

It takes a long while for them to descend back, and if it’s up to Tobio, he won’t ever come down, his consciousness starting to wane to a dim. Hinata pulls out gently, and Tobio winces at the sticky, weird feeling of cum oozing out of him and smearing down his thighs. He lets Hinata clean them up hastily; it’s becoming cold again, and they scramble to cuddle close, naked under their cozy blanket (which has been discarded and tangled up on the foot of the bed in the wake of their activities).

Hinata’s curls tickle Tobio’s chin and Tobio stifles a snort. That only makes Hinata ruffle his own hair even more, making Tobio shudder involuntarily, a snicker slipping past his lips.

“Stop that,” he chides.

Hinata just giggles but he does stop his childish antics. “You’re cute when you laugh, though,” he says.

“You look dumb when you do,” Tobio teases. A joke, obviously, because Hinata’s laughter and his laughing face are national treasures as far as Tobio is concerned.

Hinata laughs again, as if he knows, and kisses Tobio’s shoulder, his jaw, his cheek, his lips.

“Thanks—for—letting—me—top,” he says in between an assault of kisses and he only stops when Tobio squeezes his cheeks together to press a long, deep kiss on his pouty mouth.

“That’s twice in a row,” Tobio says, then kisses his husband some more.

“Yeah. You get dibs—” Hinata lets out a loud yawn “—next time.” He nestles closer, curling himself against Tobio. “Let’s sleep in today.”

“‘Kay.”

“I love you,” Hinata murmurs, then he deflates on Tobio’s chest, dozing off instantly.

Tobio brushes off the strands of messy hair to press a gentle kiss on his husband’s forehead, whispering the same words back before he drifts off with a contented smile, warm bliss melting away the brisk cold of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
